Elfes et sentiments
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: Harry, un jeune elfe de le forêt interdite, ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à ce foutu Sirius Black depuis qu’il l’a vu dans la forêts. AU, temps des maraudeurs. en pause
1. prologue

Voici ma nouvelle histoire, en quelque sorte, c'est ma deuxième mais ma première était complètement ratée, donc, on peut dire que c'est ma première

Voici ma nouvelle histoire, en quelque sorte, c'est ma deuxième mais ma première était complètement ratée, donc, on peut dire que c'est ma première.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention

Résumé : Il y a une règle primordiale chez les elfes : Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un humain. Mais Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce foutu Sirius Black depuis qu'il l'a vu dans la forêts. AU, temps des maraudeurs.

Je vous préviens, les chapitres sont cours mais je publie assez souvent, 1 chapitre par semaine au minimum.

§Elfique§

**Fourchelangue **

langue des phénix

&autres langues& (la langues sera indiquée)

_Pensées_

Prologue : Rencontre incongrue.

Dans la forêt interdite, Sirius Black sous sa forme d'animagus, courait comme un malade, certain d'avoir semé Remus et de gagner la course.

Soudain, il rentra dans quelque chose, une chose qui s'avéra être un humain. Sirius commença à paniquer.

_« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il n'est pas au courant qu'il ne faut pas sortir en forêt les soirs de pleine lune ? Bon, faut que je le tire de là sinon Remus va s'en vouloir pendant longtemps si il le mord. » _

Le chien essaya de pousser le jeune homme à fuir ou au moins grimper dans un arbre (nda : faut espérer que les loup-garou ne sont pas des bons grimpeurs.) Ses efforts furent vains car le lycanthrope arrivait déjà à pleine vitesse. Quand se dernier vit le jeune homme, il ne lui sauta pas dessus mais s'assit tout simplement à ses pieds et se laissa caresser par l'adolescent. Voyant que la lune allait bientôt disparaître, le loup repartit vers la cabane hurlante. Quand l'animagus chien fut sur que la lune avait disparue, il reprit formes humaine et commença à détaillé le jeune éphèbe : Un visage anguleux mais pas dénué de charme, des cheveux noir un peu en dessus des omoplates, les yeux verts forêts, finement musclé, un visage expressif. Ce qui marqua surtout Sirius, c'est la franchise brutale et la puissance qui émanaient de cet étrange personnage. Finalement, il remarqua les oreilles pointues qui dépassaient légèrement des cheveux du jeune homme. Retrouvant enfin la parole, il réussit à dire :

Co…comment avez-vous fait pour que Remus ne vous attaque pas ?

Il y a longtemps, les lycanthropes et mon peuple ont fait un pacte ; Grâce à celui-ci, il ne peuvent pas nous attaquer, même quand ils sont transformés.

Sur ses mots, l'elfe disparu dans les profondeurs de la forêt, laissant un jeune sorcier perplexe derrière lui. Finalement, Sirius retourna au château la transformation de Remus en humain étant terminée depuis un petit bout de temps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila le prologue, j'essayerais de poster le chapitre 1 dans quelque jours. Alors, aimé ou pas aimé ? N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils pour l'histoire ou pour les couples que vous voulez voir dans l'histoire (sauf le Harry/Sirius). Je crois que les autres couples se seront : James/Lily (pas sur), Remus/un elfe et plusieurs autres couples non définis.

A+


	2. chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention

Résumé : Il y a une règle primordiale chez les elfes : Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un humain. Mais Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce foutu Sirius Black depuis qu'il l'a vu dans la forêts. AU, temps des maraudeurs.

Je vous préviens, les chapitres sont cours mais je publie assez souvent, 1 chapitre par semaine au minimum.

§Elfique§ (quand Harry sera à Poudlard)

**Fourchelangue **

langue des phénix

&autres langues& (la langues sera indiquée)

_Pensées_

Chapitre 1 : Les lois elfiques ne sont pas les meilleures.

_**Cité elfique de Nädindel, bibliothèque royale.**_

Une semaine, voila une semaine qu'Harry essayait d'oublier le visage de Sirius Black. Enfin, pas seulement l'oublier, aussi faire disparaître les papillons dans le ventre quand il pensait à lui ainsi que les rêves gênants

En désespoir de cause, il était aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque : voyageant entre les rayons, il finit par arrivait à la saule partie de la bibliothèque qu'il n'avait jamais lue : le rayon sur les lois elfiques.

Choisissant un livre au hasard, il s'installa à une table et commença sa lecture de « Les lois elfique les plus importante ». Il commença à choisir des pages au hasard et finis par trouver une loi qui disait ceci :

« Par delà les siècles, un elfe ne devra jamais tomber amoureux d'un humain, au risque de mourir sous les sorts de nos bourreau.» Loi n° 135, écrite par Aiedail(1), 4ème roi des elfes.

Trouvant cette loi déplacée, alors que son peuple prônait le pouvoir universel de l'Amour, il décida d'aller voir son père, Varden, le 8ème roi des elfes(2). En chemin, il rencontra Kyo, son frère aîné.

- "Où te rends-tu donc, mon cher petit frère ?"

- "Kyo, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreurs quand tu m'appelles comme ça."

- "C'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Mais tu n'as pas répondu, où vas-tu ?"

- "Je vais demander quelque chose à Père."

- "Quoi donc ?"

- "A propos d'une loi bizarre."

Entrant dans le bureau du roi, il dit :

- "Père, excusez-moi du vous déranger, mais, puis-je vous posez une question?"

- "Tu l'as déjà fait Harry, mais tu peux recommençait."

- "Pourquoi une loi dit-elle que l'on ne doit pas tomber amoureux d'un humain, alors que vous dites que l'Amour est un puissant pouvoir ?

- "AH oui, je vois. Assied-toi Harry et écoute moi bien : Les Humains craignent les êtres qui ont des pouvoirs aussi ou même plus puissant que les leurs. Ils se croient supérieur et ont peur que ces êtres prennent leu place. A la rigueur ils accepteraient un elfe car ils nous craignent, mais pas un être mi-elfe, mi-humain, ils diraient qu'ils ont les droits de vie ou de mort sur lui et ils le maltraiteraient sûrement.

- "Mais, si ils amenaient l'enfant ici, les elfes l'accepteraient, non ?

- "Notre peuple accepterait l'elfe et l'enfant mais je ne suis pas sur que l'humain soit bien acceptait."

- "Ce n'est pas un peu fort de tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il a aimé un humain ?"

- "Le roi Aiedail a un peu exagéré sur la punition. Je ne tuerai pas qulqu'un pour sa, mais je lui interdirai sûrement de retourner dans le monde des humains."

- "Et si il reniait notre peuple ?"

- "Alors, je n'aurai plus aucun pouvoir sur lui et il serait libre d'aimer et de vivre comme il l'entend. Je crois qu'il est temps pour to d'y aller maintenant."

- "Je crois aussi. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions Père."

- "Sortant du bureau, Harry se dit une seule chose : il était dans de la merde noir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) : Pour ce qui connaissent le livre, j'utilise l'ancien langage du livre « Eragon », Nädindel est une ville du livre, Aiedail veut dire l'étoile du matin et Varden veut dire gardien.

(2) : Les elfes sont immortels mais, ils changent de roi tous les 150 ans. Donc, la royauté chez les elfes remontent à 1200 ans, la période où les humains les ont chassés et repoussés dans les forêts.

Voila le deuxième chapitre. Le prochain sera plus centré sur Sirius et Poudlard.

Avis ou suggestions ? Laisser moi une reviews ou dites le moi dans un message à partir de mon profil.

A, PierreG-kitsune.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention

Résumé : Il y a une règle primordiale chez les elfes : Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un humain. Mais Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce foutu Sirius Black depuis qu'il l'a vu dans la forêts. AU, temps des maraudeurs.

Je vous préviens, les chapitres sont cours mais je publie assez souvent, 1 chapitre par semaine au minimum.

§Elfique§ (quand Harry sera à Poudlard)

**Fourchelangue **

langue des phénix

&autres langues& (la langues sera indiquée)

_Pensées_

Chapitre 2 : A force d'avoir la tête dans les nuages, on se prends les murs en pleine poire.

_**Poudlard, Ecosse, Angleterre.**_

Depuis la rencontre avec l'elfe dans la forêt interdite, le visage de l'éphèbe hanté Sirius. Même James, pourtant connu pour être un peu long à détente sur ce sujet là, l'avais remarqué. N'en pouvant plus de voir son ami comme sa, il lui avait demandé se qui le tracassait.

Après avoir été harcelé pendant une semaine et en ayant marre de répondre que tout aller bien pour après voir la mine septique de James, bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète, il avait finis par répondre :

- "C'est juste que j'aie rencontré quelqu'un dans la forêt à la dernière pleine lune."

- "Remus la attaqué ? demanda James en commençant à paniquer."

- "Non, c'est justement ça le problème."

- "Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu aurais voulu qu'il se fasse mordre ? Tu sais bien que Remus ne s'en remettrait pas d'avoir mordu quelqu'un !!"

- "Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que Remus c'est couché à ses pieds et le type la laissé caresser. Je lui es demandé pourquoi et il m'a répondu que son peuple et celui de Remus avaient fais un pacte, donc, Remus ne pouvait pas l'attaquait même quand il transformé. Je l'ai détaillé et j'ai remarqué ses oreilles pointues. Quand je aie demandé ce que c'était, il m'a répondu qu'il était un elfe. Mais, James, les elfes, cela n'existe pas."

- "Je ne sais pas, il y a beaucoup de légende sur eux. Demain matin, on a défense contre les forces du mal (nda : je vais mettre DCFM à partir de maintenant), tu n'auras qu'a demandé à la prof."

- "Bonne idée, tu crois que Forest voudra bien me répondre ou qu'elle se va se foutre de ma gueule ?"

- "Aucune idée. On ferait mieux de retourner près de Lunard, notre mère poule attitrée va finir par s'inquiéter."

- "Ouais."

Dans son esprit, l'animagus chien n'arrêta pas de se repasser la scène de la pleine lune, espérant y trouver des indices sur l'identité du jeune homme.

_Le lendemain matin, pendant le cours de DCFM._

- "Bonjour, j'espère que vous êtes en forme pour les deux heurs qui viennent. Sur la demande du professeur Dumbledor, je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les alliés de Voldemort que vous avais le plus de chance de rencontrer. Pendant la première heure, nous allons faire la théorie sur ces créatures et à la deuxième, la pratique des différents sorts qui peuvent nous en protéger. Non ? T'en mieux. Le premier allié que nous allons voir son les Détraqueurs, ils comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble - des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie."

Ils se nourrissent des émotions humaines positives ; une grande foule est pour eux festin. Ils privent un sorcier de ses pouvoirs s'ils restent trop longtemps en sa présence. Ils sont les gardes de la prison d'Azkaban et en font un endroit horrible. Il existe des moyens de se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, en particulier le sortilège du Patronus. Le souffle d'un Détraqueur est rauque et il semble vouloir aspirer autre chose que l'air d'une pièce où il se trouve. Ses mains sont luisantes, grisâtres, visqueuses et couverte de croûtes. Il dégage de la froideur.

La dernière arme du Détraqueur est la pire ; elle s'appelle le Baiser du Détraqueur. Le Détraqueur enlève sa cagoule, referme sa mâchoire sur les lèvres de sa victime et aspire son âme, le laissant comme une "coquille vide", vivant mais complètement et irrémédiablement(1)

Pour la deuxième heure, nous allons essayer de maîtriser les bases du sortilège patronus. Ce sortilège se révèle très compliqué, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous voir réussir avant plusieurs cours rien qu'une fine brume. Un patronus prends la forme de ce qui représente votre espoir. Pour le former, vous devez vous concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, le plus heureux que vous ayez. Je veux que vous essayiez de mélanger votre souvenir à votre magie pour le faire passer dans votre baguette."

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le professeur Forest vit de bonne chose et de moins bonne, Sirius Black réussi même à faire apparaître une forme ressemblant vaguement à un humain.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, le jeune homme resta après les autres. Quand il furent tous parti, il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

- « Professeur, je voudrais savoir, est-ce que les elfes existe ? Pas les elfes de maison, mais les vrais ? »

- « Je crois bien. Il y a beaucoup de légendes sur eux. Je suis presque sur qu'il y a une ville elfique dans le cœur de la forêt interdite. Pourquoi cette question Mr Black ? »

- « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un dans la forêt il n'y a pas longtemps et il m'a dit être un elfe ; Je voulais savoir si ce peuple existait vraiment. »

- « Je vais vous écrire un mot pour vous permettre d'accéder aux livres de la réserve sur les elfes. »

- « Pourquoi sont-ils dans la réserve ? Les elfes sont dangereux ? »

- « Non, mais le Ministère les craint, donc il ne veut pas que les étudient sachent trop de chose d'eux. »

- « Merci pour les réponses et le mot professeur. »

- « De rien Mr Black. Filez maintenant, vos amis doivent vous attendre. Et encore bravo pour votre patronus. »

_Dans la plus haute des tours du château, bureau du Directeur de Poudlard._

Bien confortablement assis sur sa chaise, Albus Dumbledor rédigeait une lettre pour les elfes de la forêt, leur promettant mont et merveille si ils le rejoignait. Du haut de son perchoir Fumseck le regardait faire. L'oiseau mythique commençait à se dire qu'il était temps de reprendre son rôle d'espion auprès des elfes et de surveillant après de ce manipulateur drogué à l'acide citrique (nda : l'acide contenu dans le citron, on ne sais jamais qui en aurait qui ne le savait pas).

La guerre pouvait commencé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) tiré de « encyclopédie-HP. Org »

Ouf, enfin fini ce chapitre. Merci à himeno-san, La-Faucheuse, Malicia Lupin, Kailone, Zaika, Nalya, 666Naku, yaoi gravi girl et aux deux revieweurs anonymes (quand vous faites ça et que vous voulez une réponse, laissez votre e-mail). Au prochain chapitre, le grand choc inter espèce. Celui-ci fait quand même 2 pages word, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

A+. Pierre.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention

Résumé : Il y a une règle primordiale chez les elfes : Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un humain. Mais Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce foutu Sirius Black depuis qu'il l'a vu dans la forêts. AU, temps des maraudeurs.

Je vous préviens, les chapitres sont cours mais je publie assez souvent, 1 chapitre par semaine au minimum.

§Elfique§ (quand Harry sera à Poudlard)

**Fourchelangue **

langue des phénix

&autres langues& (la langues sera indiquée)

_Pensées_

_**Lettre **_

NOTE : Je l'ai déjà mis mais apparemment on ne l'a pas vu (ou on n'a pas voulu le voir), je ne sais pas trouver les adresse e-mail des revieweur d'un coup de baguette magique. Si vous me posez une question, j'aurais du mal de répondre sans votre adresse. Si vous n'en avez pas, je vais répondre sur ma bio vu qu'on ne peut pas répondre dans les chapitres mais je les effacent des que je poste un chapitre.

Chapitre 3 : Le choc inter-espèce. 

_**Cité elfique de Nädindel**_

Dans son bureau, le roi des Elfes vit arriver Fumseck avec une lettre à on intention.

_**A Varden, 8ème roi des Elfes,**_

_**Cher Varden, nous nous permettons (1) de vous envoyez cette lettre pour solliciter votre aide contre Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui sévit dans notre contrée depuis maintenant plusieurs années (2). Nous vous prions d'envoyer deux émissaires dans notre château pour leurs permettre de nous juger. Même si je sais que nos deux races ne se supportent pas depuis longtemps, je vous prie de conclure cette alliance contre le mal. Il est entendu que vous obtiendrait une rémunération en remerciement de votre aide : Nous vous proposons la liberté des elfes, l'interdiction de vous chasser ou de vous capturer pour vous étudier ainsi que la possibilité pour vos enfants de venir étudier à Poudlard.**_

_**En espérant une réponse favorable.**_

_**Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore**_

Le roi ne put qu'être dégoûté par cette lettre, rien que le fait que Dumbledor se donnait une importance royale. Ensuite, il lui donnait des ordres et enfin ses stupides promesses lui fessait quitter une cage pour un retrouver une autre. Cependant, il n'avait pas trop le choix, si il n'accepter pas, le vieux fou les ferait exterminer.

- Mon bon Fumseck, que dois-je faire ? Si je signe l'accord, nous serons tuez dans la guerre et si je refuse, il va donner la chasse à mon peuple et à tous les elfes.

- Accepte Varden, c'est la meilleur solution. Je te conseille d'envoyer tes deux fils.

- Harry et Kyo ? Pourquoi ? Si ils meurent, mon peuple sera aux plus bas question moral.

- Harry est le meilleur guérisseur que j'ai vu depuis longtemps et Kyo sera le protéger.

- Je vais suivre tes conseilles Fumseck. J'espère qu'ils sont justes.

(Quelques heures plus tard)

- Mes enfants, j'ai reçus une lettre de la part d'Albus Dumbledor, le directeur de Poudlard. Dans cette missive, il me proposait une alliance avec les Humains et je suis contraint d'accepter. Il me demande d'envoyer deux ambassadeurs et je vous est choisi.

- Nous ? S'étonna Kyo. Nous ne somme pas les meilleurs en diplomatie, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas envoyer les anciens encore en vie ? Ceux qui ont connus la Grande Guerre ?

- Non, car vous montrer des talents peux commun, Harry est un des meilleurs guérisseur et toi Kyo, tu le protégera étant donné tes qualités au combat.

- Bien Père, répondirent-ils à contre cœur.

- Allez vous préparez, vous partirez dans deux heurs, soyez présent sur la grand-place.

(Deux heures plus tard)

« Mes enfants, je vous souhaite bon courage et tous les elfes avec moi. Bon courage et soyez de dignes représentant du peuple Elfique. »

Sur ces mots, les deux émissaires grimpèrent sur un nundu pour Kyo et Harry sur un immense loup. Et ils partirent en direction de Poudlard ;

_**Château de Poudlard.**_

Pendant le dîner (souper pour les Belges) le directeur se leva et déclara :

- Mes chers enfants, se soir, nous allons accueillir deux elfes, deux émissaire de leur peuple qui nous jugeront pour voir si nous sommes dignes d'une alliance. Je compte sur vous pour être convenable avec nos invités.

- Des elfes professeur Dumbledor ? Mais, ils ne sont que légende !

- C'est faut Minerva, sur ceux, je vous laisse manger.

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle claquèrent et quelqu'un s'exclama :

- Mithrim (3), reviens ici tous de suite., et un jeune homme déboula dans la salle en courant après un loup gigantesque.

- Bravo mon cher frère, quelle entrée réussie, se moqua une deuxième personne.

- Mes chers élèves, dit Dumbledor, je vous présente les deux émissaires dont je vous ai parlé. Harry et Kyo, je suppose.

- Exacte, répondit le dit Kyo.

Se dernier se tourna vers son cadet pour lui dire de se présenter mais il vit qu'il fixait quelqu'un dans les yeux.

Harry et Sirius Black avait l'air prêt à se bouffer tout cru et ils se dire très intelligemment :

_« Au putain, c'est lui!! »_ (nda : je vous avez dit que c'était super intelligent)

1 : C'était les rois de France qui se désignaient comme ça. Ici c'est plutôt pour montrer que Dumby se croit supérieur aux elfes.

2 : Je ne sais pas trop quand la guerre à réellement commencer, donc, j'ai mis sa au lieu d'une bêtise.

3 : Mithrim veut dire Saphir ou étoile dans Eragon dans le langage des nains. (l'expression est Isidar Mithrim qui veut dire l'étoile de saphir et je préférais Mithrim à Isidar pour un loup).

Et voila, 3ème chapitre finis. Je ne suis pas mécontent, je l'ai recommencé plein de fois, je n'étais jamais content de la version que j'avais écrite.

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourait me trouver un anagramme de médusa ou de méduse qui pourrait servir de nom de famille (pour une prochaine fic, un slash au temps des maraudeurs), j'en ai testé plusieurs mais j'en ai pas trouvé qui aille. Plaese aidez-moi, je ne trouve vraiment pas.

A+ PierreG-kitsune.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention

Résumé : Il y a une règle primordiale chez les elfes : Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un humain. Mais Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce foutu Sirius Black depuis qu'il l'a vu dans la forêts. AU, temps des maraudeurs.

Je vous préviens, les chapitres sont cours mais je publie assez souvent, 1 chapitre par semaine au minimum.

§Elfique§ (quand Harry sera à Poudlard)

**Fourchelangue **

langue des phénix

&autres langues& (la langues sera indiquée)

_Pensées_

_**Lettre **_

Note : Ce chapitre, non seulement est arrivé après 5 semaines, mais aussi, est nul au possible. Ce n'est qu'un chapitre de « passe ». En clair, vous pouvez le passez sans que vous perdiez le fil de l'histoire.

Note 2 : Je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle fic mais j'en est trois en tête, alors je vous laisse choisir :

- Un Harry/Fenrir Greyback qui se passe au temps de Tom Jedusort, donc un voyage dans le temps. (Pas de titre pour l'instant.

- Un Harry/Remus au temps des maraudeurs, avec un Harry amnésique. Elle s'intitulera : « La légende des 200 portes ».

- Un Harry/Théodore Nott (très rare), avec un Harry loup-garou. Elle s'intitulera peut-être : « L'odeur des cerisiers ».

Chapitre 4 : Quand on se retrouve avec une bonne partie des créatures magiques sur les bras.

Décidant de réveiller son frère, Kyo lui dit en elfique :

§ Alors, c'est lui ton fantasme ? On t'entend crier dans tout le château après un certain Sirius la nuit. Je dois dire qu'il est pas mal. §

§ T'as pas intérêt à le toucher sale pervers. Je t'interdis de lui sauter dessus. §

§ Moi ? Mais voyons mon frère, je ne ferais jamais ça. §

§ Ouais, ouais, bien sur. Tu as fait ça sur toutes les personnes qui m'intéressaient. §

Espérant qu'ils avaient finit leur discussion, Dumbledor les invitât a s'asseoir.

Pendant ce temps, ça discuter ferme chez les Maraudeurs :

- Putain, on est mal là. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Aucune idée Patmol, je ne sais pas si la potion va réagir différemment avec eux ou pas. Répondit James.

- Si elle ne change pas d'effet, il n'y a cas espérer qu'ils ne prendront pas les plus humiliante. Lança un autre.

- Mais Remus, si un des deux pioches dans le plat de Macgonnagal, ça va barder. Dit le quatrième membre du groupe.

- Mais non Peter, ils ont sûrement le sens de l'humour. Dit James

A peine eut-il finis sa phrase qu'une explosion retentie dans la salle, tous les élèves et les professeurs se retrouvèrent changés en créature magique ou en personnages de contes de fée : certain selon le sang, d'autres selon le caractères. A la table des professeurs, c'était légèrement différent, ils étaient transformés selon le plat qu'ils avaient mangé en premier : Harry se retrouva en Amazone, Kyo en Démon, Dumbledor en vampire, Macgonnagale en Harpie, Slugorn en centaure, Forest (cf. chap. 2) en Néréide, Bibine (1) en dragon de la taille d'un chien, Sinistra en chimère, Flitwick en gobelin et Brûlopot en nain.

A la table des Griffondor, les maraudeurs étaient partagés entre l'envie de rire et de se cacher sous la table. En effet, leur blague s'était retournée contre eux. De ce fait, Remus fut affublé d'un déguisement de chaperon rouge, James, en prince charmant, draguait une Lily Evans en Cendrillon, Sirius se cachait pour évitait de se montrer en la sorcière de Blanche-neige et Peter, transformé en Simplet (2), mangeait tous ce qu'il lui passait sous la main.

Tous d'un coup, ils virent Kyo s'approcher d'eux l'air menaçant, il faut dire que sont costume aidait beaucoup. Arrivé devant eux, il leur demanda :

- Comment avait vous fait pour piéger Harry ? Je n'y suis jamais arriver, il sent toujours les potions dans sa nourriture. Dit Kyo avec une légère moue envieuse (nda : très légèrement remarquable, c'est un elfe tout de même !!)

- Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? Dit Harry. Regarde en quoi je suis transformé !!

- J'aime bien moi, tu as de très jolie forme. Dommage que tu n'as que la moitié d'une poitrine (3), répondit Kyo.

- HA HA HA, je suis mort de rire, sa ne soit vois pas, mais je m'étrangle à force. Si tu veux savoir, j'avais déjà mangé quand je m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y avait une potion. Avec toi je me méfie, donc j'inspecte ce que je mange. Ici je ne me suis pas inquiété, j'ai eu tort apparemment.

- D'accord, mais vous étiez obligé de me transformer en une sorcière aussi moche ? questionna Sirius.

- Non mais je trouver que cela t'allait bien.

- Mes enfants, dit le vieux citronné en regardant les deux elfes, j'aimerais bien vous vous parlez en privé.

**Bureau du vieux fou, pardon, de l'honorable directeur de Poudlard.**

- Messieurs, j'aimerai vous parlez de vos future poste dans Poudlard.

- Nos postes monsieur le directeur ? Nos sommes ambassadeur, pas enseignant.

- Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'un professeur de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces de Mal.) et je suppose que vous n'allez pas passez votre temps à vous promenez ?

- Non, mais, nous sommes deux pour un seul poste ? De plus, seul Kyo est doué pour les sorts de ce genre.

- Mais, et vous mon cher, qu'allez vous faire ?

- Harry est un Guérisseur Naturel, Monsieur Dumbledor.

Albus fut fort intéressé par cette nouvelle, car même chez les elfes, les Guérisseurs Naturels (4) sont très rares.

- Et bien, je crois que vous serez d'une grande aide à Madame Pomfresh, Harry.

- Quand dois-je commencer ?

- Demain, Nous recevons des blessés dès le premier jours vous savez.

- Je crois que je vais allez me coucher monsieur, à demain.

- Bonne nuit mon enfant.

Et Harry partit de la pièce.

Quand il fut assez loin, Kyo dit au directeur :

- Je vous préviens, servez vous de lui et je vous massacre.

- Alors, ceci est entendu mon cher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Sans même répondre, l'elfe sorti du bureau.

Le directeur se dit seulement que celui-ci serait plus dur à manipuler que l'autre, sous le regard désaprobateur de Fumseck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enfin le chapitre 4. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi est je l'ai récupérer il y a quelques jours. Malheureusement, je crois que j'ai perdu pas aml de lecteur pendant ce temps.

1 : Je ne sais pas si elle enseignait déjà et j'ai eu la flemme de trouver un nom.

2 : Oui, je n'aime pas Peter (j'aime pas les traître, à l'exception de Severus)

3 : Les Amazones se coupaient le sein droit si elles s'étaient droitière et le gauche si elle étaient gauchère. Cela leurs permettait de mieux tirer à l'arc, parait-il.

4 : Les guérisseur naturel sont des personne qui arrive à faire sortir leur magie de leur corps. Cette dite magie est un peu différentes car elle peut soigner n'importe quoi et n'importe qui à l'exception du venin de manticore et de ces dernière. Plus de détaile dans quelque chapitre.


End file.
